Mina se desilusiona
by Ocean Lady
Summary: No fue buena idea dejar entrar a Minako al hotel y para colmo Seiya nunca cierra la boca. Yaten es descubierto... o ¿descubierta? / Universo semi—alterno / Temporada “Stars” /


_**Disclaimer**__: __**Sailor Moon**__ le pertenece a su creadora: __**Naoko Takeuchi**__. Esto es sin fin de lucro, sólo entretenimiento._

* * *

**N/A**: inspirado en la confusa apariencia de las Star Lights. Es el primer fic que escribo sobre este pairing, espero no haberlo arruinado mucho, digamos: muchísimo.

Antes de dejarlos leer quiero hacer mención a todas las lindas lectoras/escritoras que dejan sus comentarios con respeto, cariño y sinceridad. Siempre destaco que es lo mejor que tenemos de fanfiction, ese feedback de dar y recibir ideas, opiniones, correcciones; la relación mágica que no sabe de fronteras. Para aquellos que simplemente leen, muchas gracias también.

Y muchas felicidades para todos en estas fiestas que se avecinan.

Sin más preámbulo, espero sinceramente que disfruten el fic.

* * *

_**Mina se desilusiona**_

* * *

La habitación _125_ se dibuja en su mirada ansiosa. No es para menos, allí Three Lights se hospeda. Llegar hasta las puertas supuso para Mina un reto colosal, único a cualquier conquistado en sus dieciséis años. Puso su mejor ingenio y después de clases le juró a Rei que lo lograría. Tendrá algo jugoso que contarles a Usagi y compañía del lugar donde los guapos de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou se refugian del fragor publicitario.

El _tac-tac_ de sus tacones es el único eco escandalizando el pasillo del Hotel Cinco Estrellas. Todos se dan vuelta a ver qué sucede, quién se anima andar por esos lados. Evadido el recepcionista preguntón, más las burlonas señoras riéndose de sus tambaleos inexpertos, está a punto de realizar lo que sólo soñó en la cafetería junto a sus amigas.

Se mordisquea los labios pensando. _Te lo dije, Rei, te lo dije_…

¿Qué extravagancias tendrá el cuarto de Seiya? ¿Esconderá secretos bajo las alfombras el apuesto de su hermano Yaten? ¡Qué magnífico Reality se podría hacer con información de tamaño calibre! Supone, después de la noticia del último Show de Three Lights, que millones de cartas deben lloverle hasta del cielo. Usagi le dijo que las rompe sin siquiera leerlas y aún así Mina no lo cree, está convencida que en el fondo Yaten es todo una ternura.

Los pies le duelen, no ha podido dar un solo paso sin trastabillar. Quienes la miran se mofan de sus pasos torpes, apiadándose de que no se esguinzó un tobillo todabía. Mina continúa su camino sin escucharlos, los murmullos en rededor son sólo moscas. _Las puertas están cerca_..., metros separan a Mina de Yaten y con un poco de suerte lo pillará ¡duchándose! Después de eso Luna no habrá sido la única. _Ya verás_ _gata suertuda…_

Le toca pasar la prueba de fuego: el cinturón de guardaespaldas con rostros de chicos malos. No será sencillo, ocho pares de ojos calculan milimétricamente sus movimientos, su respiración y hasta si le pica la nariz. Tirar rayos, cadenas o besos no le abrirá ningún camino entre aquellos hombres inflados.

—Muy bien —respira ruidosamente— aquí voy.

* * *

—_Un segundo Princesa… _—advierte Seiya desde alguna habitación.

—Fighter ¿está todo bien?

—…_sólo me falta averiguar ¡dónde fue que Yaten puso mí traje!... ¡Yaten, sal de ahí!_

—La Tierra no las ha cambiado en nada —Kakyuu sonríe, mientras escucha golpes en las habitaciones—. Tú Fighter nunca dejarás de ser _fighter_, queriendo arreglar las cosas a los puños.

La tarde aún no cae y ha sido un tedioso amanecer de entrevistas. Kakyuu insistió en acompañar a sus guardianas para saborear un sorbo del éxtasis que generan en la audiencia juvenil japonesa, sin embargo Fighter, Healer y Maker se rehusaron a permitirle abandonar el anonimato. Los enemigos también anidaron en la Tierra, cazan como lobos nuevas víctimas con cada parpadeo. Luces de más estrellas van apagándose y desde algún gélido hoyo Galaxia agiganta su colección de semillas estelares. Mostrar a la Princesa en un momento así, _en vivo y en directo_ desde la televisión es algo demente y peligroso. Fuera de Tankei sus poderes no son los mismos. Kakyuu no logra unir a sus guardianas con las demás senshis del sistema solar en la lucha y, como si faltara la frutilla, a Healer no le importa el sufrimiento de nadie.

Fighter no dejó de bromear con Maker en esos días. Viendo que las cartas al correo de Healer quintuplicaron la cantidad desde que el anuncio del abandono en los escenarios se reprodujo en cada radio de Tokio, aseguraba que tanta adulación le haría perder el cabello a la luz platinada. Maker, siguiéndole la corriente, se hizo eco de cada broma de Fighter y ambas terminaron convenciendo a su Princesa que en menos de una semana su querida Healer estará completamente pelada. Y también por esos días Healer se cobraba la venganza, con un humor tan encantador como bulldog ladrando rabioso.

La habitación del Hotel es un total revuelo, ni por años parece haberse puesto en orden. Esa es otra arista de la cruda venganza de Healer, ni muerta levantaría un soquete del suelo y menos si eso hacía enfadar más a Fighter.

Kakyuu sortea a tientas las prendas sueltas de los _disfraces_ como esquirlas en el campo de batalla de una broma convertida en guerra. Healer es peligrosa si se pasan de la raya con ella, Fighter no debería olvidar ese detalle de su compañera. Mientras intenta no romperse la crisma, recuerda inmemorables épocas en su planeta. Extraña mucho más a Tankei cuando duele adentro, ahora que se escapó de las manos y no sabe si podrá recuperarlo. La nostalgia nunca la abandonó, pero se promete entre mudos pensamientos que volverá como sea y que cuando lo haga les dará a sus dos estrellas una lección de buena convivencia. Maker es la única exenta, siempre ha sido tan aplicada. Ahora bien se da cuenta.

De pronto, desde afuera de las puertas, escucha sucintarse una riña. Es difícil saber de qué hablan y quienes lo hacen, el murmullo de otras voces se inmiscuye en la discusión. Entonces se acerca hasta la puerta aguzando el oído.

* * *

—¡Exijo que me deje pasar!

La rubia muchacha, de mirada azul chispeante, le grita a un hombre uniformado. Con los brazos puestos en jarra sobre su pequeña cintura intenta pasar donde hace rato este le impide.

—Aléjese de ésta puerta, señorita… —la espalda ancha del hombre se interpone tapando la puerta con su corpulenta complexión— o tendré que llamar a todo el cuerpo de seguridad y entonces tendrá serios problemas.

—¡JA! Atrévase.

—De acuerdo ¡caballeros…!

—¿Eh? ¡No, espere! —Mina resopla fragorosamente, queriendo no perder la calma—. Usted no comprende ¡soy su representante! La persona que decide que reportero los entrevistará, en cual programa de televisión presentarán sus éxitos, ordeno sus agendas… —a pesar de la considerable altura del hombre ella no se amedrenta. Alza una astuta mirada azul e infla el pecho de orgullo—. Ellos me necesitan. ¡Les digo lo que deben decir! cuando deben hacerlo… ¡respiran si se los permito! Soy su dios, señor, ¿entiende eso?

El hombre parpadea mudo varias veces aguantando una catarata de carcajadas. Si fuese una fan desquiciada la arrastraría lejos con chaleco de fuerza. Sin embargo algo del ímpetu desenfadado de Mina lo enternece. La observa curioso con ojos amplios. Se parece a una niñita caprichosa, al igual que no dejaría que le roben los caramelos, atravesará esas puertas ya sea con una topadora.

El rudo guardia fue contratado para ser uno de los custodios de los Three Lights, necesita el dinero, ellos su seguridad. Nadie pasará sobre su voluntad ni llegará a tocar esas puertas. Ni Mina ni sus pucheros serán la excepción.

—No tengo ningún registro de usted ni tampoco entendido que sea su representante. Le recomiendo que no insista. Así que, una vez más, señorita, retírese por las buenas.

—Busque mejor en esos registros, tiene haber un error. Déjeme pasa…arrr…

—Le dije que no puede. Esto es propiedad privada de los Three Lights. Nadie puede entrar sin permiso… ¡Oiga! ¡Espereee!

Sin saber cómo ve escaparse a Mina por debajo de su hombro burlando sus advertencias. Tarda unos segundos en moverse, Mina es delgada y escurridiza. Para cuando sale de su impresión la ve que comienza a torcer el picaporte de la puerta.

—¡Heyyy! ¡no me toque! —protesta ella pegando patadas al aire, hundiéndose en los brazos captores que la arrastran cada vez más lejos de la puerta.

—Se lo advertí, señorita. No puede pasar.

—¡Que no comprende que ya los he visto en mi escuela! ¡Van con mis amigas! Dejem... me…

—¿Qué sucede?

Una larga cabellera roja aparece frente a ellos. Un perfume de agresivo dulzor penetra en la nariz de Mina. Aunque es aroma agradable, cierto bálsamo volátil y sereno.

—Necesito pasar —demanda Mina apenas ve la silueta de la joven mujer que se asoma.

—Esta jovencita está provocando disturbios —explica el hombre interrumpiendo a Mina, apretándola aunque suave entre sus brazos—. Intenté detenerla. Créame que lo intenté, pero es muy obstinada y me temo que no entiende lo que es que NO PUEDE PASAR.

Kakyuu se adelanta unos pasos ignorando el discurso del hombre.

—Tu rostro me es familiar.

—Sí, sí, soy Aino Minako. Ya nos hemos visto antes.

La Princesa hace silencio reflexiva. Lleva una mano hasta la barbilla y rueda los ojos rubí.

—Aaah, ahora te recuerdo, nos vimos hace algunos días —dice luego de una pausa—. Tú eres una de las amigas de Tsukino ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es, de Usagi.

Una notable sonrisa cruza sus labios curvos. Cuando el resplandor fugaz desaparece del rostro, Kakyuu posa una mano sobre el hombro del guardaespaldas y le dice con voz meliflua:

—Todo está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Puede retirarse.

—Disculpe, señora, pero recibí estrictas órdenes de que nadie puede pasar a esta habitación —excusa el hombre nervioso.

Lo que no sabe nadie es que si algo llega a salir mal será su culpa, nadie lo defenderá. Ser uno de los custodios de Three Lights deja un abultado salario, él tiene una familia numerosa, perdería el trabajo si falla y no puede permitir que eso suceda.

—Ella es amiga de Three Lights. Todos la conocemos aquí —lo tranquiliza Kakyuu leyéndole el pensamiento.

—¿Cómo? Pensé que había dicho que era su "representante".

Minako da un respingo entre los forzudos brazos que todavía se niegan a soltarla. Kakyuu intercala miradas taciturnas entre el guardaespaldas que observa a Mina desconfiado y Mina, que agacha la cabeza sin refutar una sola palabra.

—En todo caso, es algo más que eso. Sepa que si alguna admiradora quiere acosar a los Three Lights no llegará hasta aquí y le pedirá permiso. Vaya, todo está en orden.

Kakyuu ayuda a soltar a Mina de los músculos del guardaespaldas. El hombre mira de soslayo a Mina sospechando, no le gusta la sonrisita triunfal que retoza en su boca. _Esa muchacha se trae algo entre manos_.

—Si quiere puede quedarse cerca —opina Kakyuu viendo que el hombre titubea en marcharse—. Nosotras lo llamaremos si algo malo sucede.

—Está bien, aquí tengo mi radio prendida. Sólo tiene que hacer una seña y…

—Vaya.

Aunque al principio vacilante finalmente el guardaespaldas cede al pedido de la princesa. Se da la vuelta sin mirar atrás, apretando los botones de su radio dentro del bolsillo del saco y se une a otro grupo de guardias que hablan animadamente.

—Ufff… ¡qué pesado! pensé que nunca lograrías quitarlo de aquí. Eres todo un genio —expresa Mina riendo inquieta, aprovechándose de la distancia que las separan de aquel grandote guardaespaldas, suficientemente amplia como para escucharla cotillear.

Kakyuu sonríe envuelta por la sonrisa que Mina expone abiertamente. Aunque no ría por los mismos motivos que ella, su chispeante alegría siempre es contagiosa y logra contagiar a los que están a su alrededor.

—Y bien, ¿qué se te ofrece por aquí? —al cabo de un rato le pregunta.

—Oh, sí, vine a traerle algo a Yaten ¿Puedo pasar y dárselo a él?

Hasta que Mina no lo mencionó Kakyuu no había notado el portafolio que carga entre las manos.

—A… ¿"él"?

—Ajá.

—Por supuesto. Está allí dentro. Puedes entrar si quieres. Yo en cambio iré de shopping esta tarde.

Los ojos azules de Mina relampaguean de emoción cuando Kakyuu menciona la palabra mágica: "¡¡tiendas!!".

—¿De verdad? ¡Adoro ir a las grandes tiendas! —vocifera animada mientras se agranda y se pierde entre pomposas nubes de ensueños; mientras se imagina famosa, coqueta, millonaria; gastando todo el dinero del mundo en las vidrieras de los mega shoppings—. Conozco algunas por el centro de Tokio que tienen ropa muy bonita y elegante, que seguro te encantará, además con ofertas increíbles ¡que no podrás creer! Si quieres algún día podemos ir juntas. ¿Te gustaría?

La sonrisa de Kakyuu se ensancha enorme como el entusiasmo en los cachetes rojizos de Mina.

—Me encantaría, Minako.

—Sólo, Mina.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que puedes llamarme solamente "Mina" —le guiña el ojo sonriente—. Es más _cool_.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Irás sola a las tiendas?

—En realidad estoy esperando a Figh… ¡Seiya!... Ell… digo, él… ÉL, _por supuesto_, me acompañará. Dice que debo cambiar el _look_ porque este es medio raro. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Se ve "raro"?

Mina se retira unos pocos pasos hacia atrás para observar mejor el vestido de Kakyuu. Luego de examinarla de pies a cabeza le aconseja:

—Más bien, anticuado.

—¿Anticuado?

—Atrasado. Viejo. Pasado de moda. Esas polleras largas ya no se usan, tampoco las blusas con mangas como éstas. La moda son mini faldas y remeras escotadas en negro, en verde, en amarillo. A ti te quedaría genial una mini falta negra, créeme.

—¿Tú dices? Entonces le diré a Fight, _cielos_, ¡a Seiya! que me ayude a buscar mini faldas negras. Si la… LO… ves dentro de la sala ¿puedes decirle que lo espero afuera?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclama Mina contenta por haber conseguido una nueva amiga de tiendas.

—Te lo agradezco, Minako, perdón, Mina. Nos veremos y gracias por los consejos.

—¡Nos vemos!

Después de saludarla la ve alejarse por el mismo pasillo que ella misma recorrió nerviosa. Kakyuu abre camino entre el cuerpo de guardaespaldas con suma tranquilidad, regando el aire con motitas rojas de su perfume de flores. A los pocos pasos la pierde de vista y ahora solo queda Mina junto a _esas_ puertas.

Más alejado el guardaespaldas sigue observándola no muy convencido ni tampoco relajado, pero la Princesa le había dicho que no hay peligro y debe confiar.

—Dijo que es una amiga —se repite para sus adentros—. Espero no perder el trabajo por esto.

Mina finalmente abre las puertas.

* * *

—¿Hola? ¿Seiya? ¿Taiki?... ¿Yaten? ¿Dónde se esconden muchachos?... ¡auuuch!

Intentando no pisar los instrumentos de Seiya, despanzurrados, obstruyendo el libre paso, Mina se lastima la pierna con unas clavijas. Más en la maniobra de equilibrista vuelve a tropezar. Mientras trata de mantenerse en pie se agarra del borde de un sofá y estrangula otro dolorido _¡auuuch!_ en la garganta.

—_¡Sal de ahí que llevas horas! Necesito cepillarme el cabello… _

—¿Seiya?

—_No molestes, Seiya, átalo con un piolín_.

Dos voces discuten entre ellas, hacen alboroto desde el piso alto de las habitaciones. Ninguna parece notar la visita de Mina.

—¿Chicos? —pregunta siguiendo la onda sonora de aquellas voces.

—_Tengo que ir al shopping, Yaten, y no puedo ir así. Si me piden autógrafos… ¡no puedo salir así!_

Mina sube por unas lustradas escaleras. Antes de llegar al pasillo ve perderse tras una puerta una larga y suelta cabellera negra; ondeante, despeinada y espantosamente enredada.

—¡Hey! Seiya…

—_Estás exagerando. ¿Qué problema hay si firmas:_ "_con todo mi cariño… de la bestia peluda_"?

—¿Hola? Chicos…

Mina se inmiscuye por una puerta que encuentra entreabierta. No es una muchacha que pierda las oportunidades. Entra y pronto se da cuenta de que ese es el cuarto de…

—¿Cómo has…? ¿¿Qué haces aquí??

Bruscamente se da la vuelta al escuchar esa voz tras su espalda. Al girarse descubre dos ojos verdes enormemente sorprendidos.

—Ni como hubieras visto un fantasma, Yaten —se acerca para besarlo en la mejilla—. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

Yaten retrocede, rechazando la gravedad de su alegría, temiendo que logre atraerlo tanto contra Mina que después puede ser imposible separarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —antipático, nota que a Mina no le afecta su rechazo.

—Déjame decirte, ha sido un trabajo difícil. Pero tú sabes: ¡soy Minako Aino! Y ni un par de orangutanes iba a impedirme que viniera a visitarlos.

—Me refiero a… —Yaten prolonga un leve misterio— ¿qué haces precisamente AQUÍ?

—Ah, sí, cierto —le sonríe Mina desvergonzada—. Te traje esto —extiende el brazo alcanzándole un cuaderno—. Esta mañana te lo olvidaste en la escuela y no puedes hacer los deberes sin él, así que aquí lo tienes.

—¿No crees que sea un poco exagerado traérmelo hasta el baño?

—Aja. ¿No soy genial?

—¿¿Genial?? —repite escandalizado—. Algo genial sería ¡que salgas inmediatamente de nuestro baño!

—Al menos ahora sí puedes hacer tus deberes ¡y eso es gracias a mí! —le guiña un ojo.

—Nah… todo esto es tan absurdo —arroja el cuaderno al piso de mala gana.

—¿Eh?

Mina no comprende esa reacción. Yaten hace un silencio que se siente incómodo estando ambos solos dentro de un baño, mirándose mutuamente. Cómo explicarle que la preparatoria no le importa en absoluto. Cómo explicarle lo que sí le importa, el daño que les causó Galaxia, la destrucción de Kinmoku; la necesidad de haber recuperado a su princesa a una niña tan superficial como Mina que sólo se interesa por el disfraz masculino.

Aunque reconoce que tiene muchas agallas, tal vez como ninguna otra conocida. Como fuere Mina burló la custodia de afuera y sabe saltar escollos. Si intenta explicarle mínimamente algo de lo que en realidad sucede quizá ella…

—No nos servirá de nada hacer los deberes porque no volveremos a la prepar… ¿dónde estás? ¡No entres ahí!

Mina se borra de su visión, Yaten no discierne cuándo fue que se escabulló. Sólo reacciona cuando apenas puede llamarla para que no siga husmeando en las habitaciones. La persigue con prisa, advirtiéndole que si no retrocede se arrepentirá y llamará a los "orangutanes" que custodian las puertas

—Ven aquí… —sigue amenazando sin sentido.

—¡Qué linda habitación tienes! —grita Mina al llegar a una habitación bastante espaciosa. Lo primero que sus ojos examinan es la cama, territorio fértil para fantasías indecorosas.

—¿Ee…eh? —le escucha preguntar a pocos metros detrás.

—¿Es tu habitación no es cierto?

Yaten rueda los ojos. Nervioso se corre unos mechones grises de la frente.

—Es… la de Taiki. Ahora sal de aquí.

Eso no puede creerlo ni el tonto de Umino. Cualquiera se daría cuenta que ésa es la habitación de Yaten: cortinas verdes, sábanas haciendo juego, llamativa, luminosa. Yaten no sabe mentir. Los ojos de Mina se detienen en el enorme montículo de bollitos de papel a un costado de la cama.

—¿A Taiki también le envían tantas cartas sus admiradoras?

Yaten tensa los puños. ¿Dónde rayos está Seiya? Es el único que puede sacar una mentira de la galera en situaciones incómodas como esas.

—Sí, es todo un semental encubierto —responde atropellando su escueto discurso.

—¿Y también las rompe sin siquiera leerlas, y las bota a la basura?

—Taiki es un siniestro rompecorazones.

El dedo de Mina apunta un mullido almohadón color azul debajo de la ventana. Con letras claras el nombre de "Luna" está escrito sobre la tela oscura.

—¿Y también tiene una cucha para una gata llamada Luna, igualita a la gata Luna que tiene Usagi, con la que te llevas tan bien?

—¡Sal ya mismo! —grita Yaten impaciente al escucharla.

La toma del brazo decidido a terminar con su intromisión, suficiente vergüenza sintió con preguntas tan tontas. Mina forcejea un poco, con coquetería fugaz. Siempre obtiene lo que quiere y aunque eventualmente Yaten crea que puede escaparle, se acerca y la agarra, tal como Mina planea, aunque sin el extra de sus enojos.

Ambos caminan hasta la puerta, Yaten se abstiene de mirarla, pero Mina nota algo que antes no. En la habitación se respira un intenso aroma de flores, muy agradable, volátil y sereno, casualmente igual al de Kakyuu.

—Huelen igual… —murmura torciendo el gesto.

Su cerebro empieza hacer conexiones: el aroma de Kakyuu… el perfume de la habitación de Yaten… ¡ambos idénticos!

Gira sobre sus talones envalentonada. Se topa de lleno con el rostro exaltado de Yaten, que después de haberla perseguido no cree tener más aliento para preguntarle por qué lo mira de esa forma, deseando asesinarlo ahí mismo.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —se suelta violenta de su brazo—. Tú y ella… tú y esa chica ¡oh, dios! No puedo creerlo.

Yaten abre los ojos de par en par. Mina vuelve a entrar en el cuarto buscando no sabe qué cosa. Desde que la conoció vivió en desconcierto, Mina siempre fue más impredecible con su boca que con sus actos.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¡Tienen un romance! ¡Lo sé, lo sé!

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—¡Todo concuerda! Que ella esté aquí, sea la única que permites entrar, que su perfume esté impregnado aquí y además… explícame cómo es que esto también está aquí. ¿Acaso usas crema depilatoria?

Yaten mira a Mina y al pomo que sostiene en las manos. Tendría que haber llamado a los "orangutanes" para que se la lleven, incluso ido a golpear a Seiya por dejar sus asuntos higiénicos en la habitación equivocada. Pero decir la verdad puede ser peor, más si Mina nunca la aceptará.

_¡Maldita sea, Seiya, ésas cosas van bien escondidas dentro del baño!_ ¿Cómo es que todavía no escuchó el escándalo de Mina?

—Eso no es "crema depilatoria" —se rasca varias veces la cabeza, tratando de sacar un discurso mentiroso pero coherente.

—¡Sí lo es! La conozco muy bien. ¡Yo también la uso!

La ceja derecha de Mina tiembla ligeramente, todo ese asunto es más de lo que puede soportar. Para colmo Yaten la cree muy tonta. Pensar que invitó a Kakyuu a ver tiendas de ropa sin saber que anda noviando a escondidas con _su_ Yaten.

Comienza a lagrimear con disimulo. Hay piezas en Yaten que no terminan de encajar nunca, una de ellas la sensación de que no dice la verdad. Igualmente no se dará por vencida. Se acerca hasta Yaten dispuesta a desenmascararlo, suele ponerlo nervioso ese tipo de reacciones en Mina y ella lo disfruta con goce criminal.

—Todo esto es tan raro —musita.

—_¡Yatennn!..._

Un grito histérico se alza desde alguna habitación. Al escucharlo ambos giran la cabeza asustados hacia el pasillo.

—… _¿qué es lo que no entiendes de: "tus sostenes van en tú cajón y los míos en el mío"?_

—¿¿Quéee?? ¡¡¿Quéee?!! Dijo "TUS sostenes…" —grita Mina asfixiada. El frasco que sostenía se le cayó de las manos.

Retumban pisadas amortiguadas por el mismo pasillo. Yaten ve a Seiya entrar en la habitación y rápidamente mueve las manos, haciéndole gestos para que no siga gritando.

—Emm… no… sh…hh… ¡shhh!

—¿Qué? ¡No entiendo nada!

Seiya abre la boca para recriminarle algo, seguramente muy grosero, pero se pone como espectro al entornar los ojos azules y encontrarse con una Mina shockeada, dentro de la habitación de Yaten, escuchando todo.

—¡De ella te hablaba, tonto! —Yaten señala a Mina resignado.

—Minn…na...ko ¿que…e...ee ha...haces a…aquí?

Mina tuerce muy lentamente la mirada hacia Seiya. Sus largas hebras negras le caen sobre la espalda, sobre los hombros y sobre los bordes de su rostro sin color, sueltas de su típica coleta. Seiya hubiera articulado una explicación si su boca no estuviera totalmente acalambrada y el cerebro en blanco.

—¡¡Seiya por qué rayos gritas todo lo que se te cruza por la cabeza!! ¿¿Necesitas que todo el mundo se entere??

La voz de Yaten llega hasta los oídos de Seiya cargada de nervios. Seiya los mira a ambos avergonzado hasta los huesos.

—¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que traes a Minako a tu cuarto?

—No fui yo quien la trajo.

Mina aún no reacciona del shock, tampoco puede dejar de mirar el sostén de encajes que tiembla en las manos crispadas de Seiya. Su cabeza se llena de un millón de preguntas y eso que dijo Seiya, eso que dijo: _"tus sostenes…" "¡¡tus sostenes…!!", _hacen eco en sus oídos bramando furiosos.

Yaten se acerca a Mina con cautela, notando su equilibrio lábil. No la ve bien. No habla. Dejó de sonreír. Tristemente Mina presiente lo que dirá cuando él acorta la distancia. Seiya está mudo y rojo mirándolos, el sostén estrangulado entre las palmas. Sin duda tendrá algo muy jugoso que contarles a Usagi y las demás chicas cuando salga del Hotel, pero es algo que nunca imaginó sobre aquel apuesto "muchacho" que minutos antes le robaba el corazón.

—Hay algo que debo decirte… —empieza por decir Yaten y Seiya a su lado cree que nunca lo vio tan afectado.


End file.
